Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais
Dies ist die Diskussion für Plasmarelais und den PlasmarelaisBot. Ältere Diskussionen befinden sich im Archiv. Dinge, die ich hier nicht mehr haben möchte, befinden sich im Mülleimer. This is the user talk for Plasmarelais and the PlasmarelaisBot. For older discussions see archive. Things I don't wanna see anymore moved to the waste bin. Willkommen zurück Willkommen zurück, schön das du wieder da bist.--Klossi (Diskussion) 15:44, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen zurück. --Egeria (Diskussion) 17:05, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Da schließ ich mich doch mal an! -- 22:20, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::Hoppla, glatt verpasst. Willkommen zurück! --D47h0r Talk 22:24, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::Hi! Lass ma auf ein Bierchen treffen wenn du mal in Berlin bist :) -- 10:21, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::::Von einem Comeback-Kid zum anderen: Willkommen zurück ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:11, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hey vielen lieben Dank für die Grüße und das Willkommen. Ich freue mich schon auf die Zusammenarbeit.Shisma, das mit dem Bier wird schwierig werden, ich bin nicht in Deutschland. Da müssten wir dann via Skype einen heben ;) -- 13:09, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Gesperrte IP und Änderungen an deinen Seiten Sehe jetzt erst, dass du erst selbst deine Unterseiten bearbeitet hast und dann scheinbar als IP unterwegs warst, habe das als Vandalismus interpretiert. Habe ich jetzt etwa deine eigenen Arbeiten rückgängig gemacht? --D47h0r Talk 19:07, 26. Mär. 2014 (UTC) RE: Einbau der Vorlage:Auftritte Klar, tob' Dich ruhig aus. Denke, wir sollten da mit der von shisma gebastelten Vorlage weitermachen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:11, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :ich lade euch beide ein mit mir nochmal laut nach zu denken über die funktionsweise der Vorlage :) -- 14:07, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ach so, gerne. Sollte vielleicht lieber vorher geklärt werden, wie es werden soll, bevor es flächendeckend eingesetzt ist. -- 14:14, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) USS Plasmarelais also wenn du mit deinem test das bezweckst was ich denke, dann finde ich das total cool. �� -- 16:24, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hallo Plasmarelais, da du wieder sehr aktiv bist möchtest du wieder Bureaucrat werden? Würde dich wieder nominieren und die Wahl ist aufgrund deiner Erfahrung hier eh nur noch reine Formsache. --Klossi (Diskussion) 23:53, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Glückwunsch zur erfolgreichen Wahl.--Klossi (Diskussion) 13:52, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re: Bilder zu Diskussionszwecken Die Diskussion ist eigentlich beendet, es war definitiv nicht Patricia Tallman. Denke, man kann die beiden Bilder ruhig löschen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:00, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) Enklappbare Navleisten Hallo Plasmarelais, habe heute von einem Archivisten die Anfrage erhalten, ob man Navleisten etc. auch standardmäßig im ausgeklappten Zustand anzeigen könnte. Ich hatte da an eine Möglichkeit gedacht, dies in irgendeiner Weise in persönlichen Einstellungen zu definieren. Habe dann gesehen, dass du damals in Forum:Einklappbare Navigationsleisten wohl derjenige bist, der die heutigen, ausklappbaren Navleisten definiert hat. Gibt es da die Möglichkeit, das persönlich zu verändern? --D47h0r Talk – Mail 20:54, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hallo D47h0r, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht 100%ig, was du meinst. Ich hatte damals eine Vereinheitlichung des Quelltextes der NavLeisten angestoßen... das finde ich immer noch eine gute Idee. Aber so richtig definiert habe ich das glaube ich nicht. Aber: Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, persönliche Einstellungen vorzunehmen, dann bestimmt in einer persönlichen css-Datei, etwa wie User:JohnDoe/monobook.css oder /wikia.css Dazu ist der beste Ansprechpartner ganz sicher Shisma. -- 22:59, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC) .nav dd { display: block !Important; } .nav li { opacity: 1 !Important; } :::mit diesen zwei zeilen müssten die leisten immer offen sein -- 07:31, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::aber man könnte mal trotzdem an einem Mechanismus arbeiten der dafür sorgt das sich navigationsleisten merken können ob sie offen oder geschlossen sein sollen-- 07:38, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Ja, das klappt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:55, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) Habs einfach mal wahllos in meine css-Datei gepackt. Scheint nicht zu funktionieren. Tobi, wo hast du es eingefügt, muss das an eine bestimmte Stelle? --D47h0r Talk – Mail 10:54, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Habe es an die letzte Stelle geschrieben. Allerdings sah es bei mir auch zunächst nicht so aus, als würde es klappen. Deshalb habe ich ja zwei Mal getestet. Nachdem ich dann zwei weitere Male die Seite aktualisiert habe, funktionierte es dann. Musst ggf. mehrfach aktualisieren.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:10, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall probieren 11:13, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ah, hatte Strg+F5 natürlich gemacht, aber es hatte sich nichts geändert. Auch nach mehrfachem löschen des Chaches. Aber nun scheint es zu funktionieren. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 11:17, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) ma/ru Hey, Plasmarelais, auf deiner russischen Benutzerseite hast du deinen Namen auf englisch übersetzt hingeschrieben. Wärs vielleicht eine Idee, so etwas wie "реле плазмы" zu schreiben? Man könnte auch einfach Plasmarelais ins Kyrillische übertragen: "пласмарелаис". Einen Artikel für das Plasmarelais scheint es dort nicht zu geben, man kann es also leider nicht verlinken. Was hälst du davon? 16:08, 5. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Hört sich gut an. Hast du denn solche Kenntnisse dieser Sprache :) Die erste Version finde ich hübscher ;) -- 03:17, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::плазма реле wäre ok, oder auch umgekehrt реле плазма. Das kommt halt darauf an, wie man das im russischen in den Episoden übersetzt hat. Gibt ja auch bei uns genügend Beispiele, dass es einmal so und einmal so übersetzt wurde. Habe Star Trek noch nicht in russisch geschaut. Dafür ist mein Russisch einfach zu schlecht. ;)--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:42, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Adoption of SV MA wikia Hello. I'm sorry your request got a bit lost -- I see you did a fair amount of work on the wikia. Are you still interested in adopting? If so, please let me know (on my talk page). -- Wendy (talk) 01:56, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Help! Hallo! Ich bin neu und wollte zur TNG CA einen neuen Eintrag zu den VHS-Versionen ab 1995 machen. Die passenden Überschriften habe ich schon, nur kann ich keine Gallery erstellen und wenn ich Bilder hoch lade, werden die auch nirgendwo angezeigt. Hier das erste Bild: right|thumb PS: Die neuen Tele5 Folgen von TNG habe ich selber mit einen DVB-S Receiver auf USB-Stick aufgenommen und die Bilder mit dem VLC-Player gemacht. Dynamische Anzeige von Geburtstagen unter Memory Alpha aktuell. Das war doch eine gute Idee, die irgendwie auch bei mir in Vergessenheit geriet. Wie stehts denn mit der Umsetzung? 22:14, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Emoji gehen übrigens wieder ���� mit der nächsten OSX version(yosemite) sollte es auch mit den Standard Emojis gehen. ☺-- 15:12, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Prima  -- 15:15, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Externe Links Person Hi, ich arbeite gerade daran dem Template leben ein zu hauchen. Ich Datamine zur zeit die Memory Alpha und Wikidata. Wenn ein Artikel hat bin ich dazu in der Lage daraus die Wikidata-ID zu bekommen, und daraus bekomme ich dann alles mögliche. Den derzeitigen Stand der Liste siehst du hier. Die Informationen die neu sind sind Grün umrahmt. Es ist noch etwas buggy: manche items haben die wikidata id -1. Meinst du man könnte mit so einer Liste automatisiert die Vorlage einbinden? ich kann sie dir in jedem beliebigen format anlegen xml, json, csv etc. lg 09:30, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Verstehe ich dich richtig: Diese neuen grünen Daten (mit Argument und Wert) sollen in allen Artikel in die eingepflegt werden, sofern diese Daten vorliegen. Dabei sollen insbesondere die Daten, die jetzt schon in der in den Artikeln liegen, in der neuen Vorlage aufgehen – so wie man in diesem DiffLink sieht, oder? IWie auch immer, ich denke ein xml sollte mir dazu dienlich sein. Übrigens: Die Liste ist ja durchaus von bemerkenswertem Umfang! -- 15:07, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) grundsätzlich müssten alle Links in diese Vorlage. Die grünen links waren nur vorher nicht in der MA vorhanden sondern wurden aus der Wikidata gemined.-- 15:24, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ok, alles klar. Joar, würde ich mich mal dranmachen, früher oder später. -- 15:35, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) die nicht-eingerahmten Daten stehen bereits im Artikel. Schreib mir mal auf, wie du dir die xml vorstellst. zb.: … -- 15:39, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Joar, könnte sein. Kannst du mir das mal für Gene Roddenberry machen bitte? Dann kann ich mit einer kleinen Datei einfach mal basteln. Danke! -- 15:44, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) okay. here we go -- 10:53, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich muss die liste nochmal durchfiltern manche artikel benutzen mehrmals die . so z.b: George Takei. Darum wird ihm in der liste der asteroid zugewiesen.-- 11:08, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Es gäbe auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Wir könnten jedem Darsteller eine Unterseite mit all diesen Daten geben: William Shatner/Personendaten. Die enthält dann alle möglichen persönlichen Daten (Datum, Geschlecht, Links, en:WP, usw.) Vorteil daran ist, dass dann die Daten nur einmal zentral vorliegen und auch andere Vorlagen sie nutzen könnten. Die Vorlage für die Geburtstagsanzeige hat momentan eigene Unterseiten, aus denen sie die nötigen Infos bezieht. Von der Unterseite wird dann der Darstellerartikel für Geburts- und Sterbedatum.gespeist, ebenso für externe Links. Die Geburtstagsanzeige holt dort ihre Daten her. Und was auch immer uns noch einfällt, es könnte Daten von der Unterseite abrufen. -- 14:42, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Und vielen Dank für die XML! -- 14:49, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) gern. ich glaube was du da vorschlägst, dafür ist eigentlich wikibase gedacht. Also das System hinter Wikidata. Zeig mal wie du dir das vorstellst- 17:32, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ich dachte an so etwas: Benutzer:Plasmarelais/William Shatner. Der Artikel bezieht seine Daten aus Benutzer:Plasmarelais/William Shatner/Personendaten. Die ganzen Stringfunktionen würden natürlich in die gehen, damit wir den Krempel nicht im Artikel haben. Im Artikel stünde dann nur noch: ist ein US-amerikanischer... :So etwa dachte ich das. Hab ich mich einigermaßen klar ausdrücken können? Man kann ja noch einen Schalter ändern oder so hinter die angezeigten Personendaten setzen. Vielleicht macht eine das ganze dann ein bisschen lesbarer, z.B. so wie hier. -- 00:11, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ich finde den Ansatz löblich. aber es ist eigentlich genau das wofür eigentlich wikibase(also das system hinter Wikidata) gedacht ist. wenn wir schon sowas machen, dann doch lieber mit einem mehr standardisierten Ansatz, oder? soll ich die xml file nochmal erzeugen? -- 17:55, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Das heißt, du hättest es lieber, wenn die Werte aus deiner XML direkt in den Personenartikel geschrieben werden, richtig? Gruß -- 21:08, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ich fände das total nett ☺. Irgendwann schaffen wir das mit den strukturierten Daten. Die Idee ist gut doch die welt noch nicht bereit. Bis dahin ist das schonmal ne gute Lösung überhaupt links zu setzen-- 21:20, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Juti �� Denn werd ich das mal so angehen. Darf ich mich dazu schonmal an deiner Liste unter Benutzer:Shisma/Personendaten.xml bedienen? -- 15:23, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) selbstverständlich. ich kann die liste jederzeit neu erzeugen, falls zwischenzeitlich jemand irgendwo o.ä. ergänzt hat. dauert etwa 30min-- 16:49, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Links von andessprachigen MA's zu uns Ich habe gerade bei gesehen, dass der Link von uns zur MA/en zwar funktioniert, der Link von MA/en zu uns allerdings nach dem Verschieben des Artikelsn nicht mehr. Kannst du das per Bot für alle MA/s anpassen (auch für andere verschobene Episoden) oder muss das per Handarbeit geändert werden?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:51, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Nein, das kann gerne automatisch erledigt werden. Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde mich drum kümmern. -- 22:02, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:41, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Wieso steht bei deiner Signatur immer offline? --87.78.52.127 08:06, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Im Moment steht da jetzt online. Ich setze das per Knopfdruck immer dann auf online, wenn ich wirklich auch online bin, auch in der MA. Schau dir mal die Struktur meiner Signatur an, da findest du auch, wo diese Variable verändert wird. Gruß -- 19:37, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Original-Datum und Hi, In diesem edit hast du in der die Variable Original-Datum angelegt. Um das original Datum an zu geben musst du jedoch ein weiteres Release angeben. Jede Ausgabe eines Buches (auch verschiedene Deutschsprachige ausgaben) sollt einen eigenen Release haben. Habe Beispielhaft mal versucht alle Editionen zu diesem Buch zusammen zu tragen. Nur so als Beispiel -- 19:23, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ok, verstehe. Werde die Artikel zu den Comics nochmal durchgehen und statt dem Eintrag mit "Original-Datum" einen eigenen release-Eintrag dazu machen. Und dann nehme ich diese Variable wieder heraus. Danke für den Hinweis �� Gruß -- 00:53, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Aber erstmal: Danke das du dich um die Comic-Artikel kümmerst . hier noch ein problem: in die Format-variable gehört das format des jeweiligen Produkts. Im Falle von Büchern kann das sein Hardcover, Softcover oder auch sowas wie pdf. Die nummer des jeweiligen Commics gehört in die Nummer-variable.-- 13:25, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ok, das mit der Nummer hatte ich eben einem deiner Edits entnommen. Das mit dem Format wusste ich nicht. Danke! -- 14:13, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) TextsucheBot/Suchergebnisse Einen guten Tag, Plasmarelais, ich habe deinen Bot ausprobiert, schön! Allerdings habe ich einen Fehler zu berichten: Bei der Auflistung bisheriger Suchergebnisse ruft dein Programm die Seite http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Spezial:PrA4fixindex/Benutzer:TextsucheBot/Suchergebnis auf. Das A4 an der Stelle des ä'' macht dem ganzen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Außerdem hättest du die Übersicht über die Suchergebnisse eher nach Sucheingabe bennen sollen und dann nach Datum, also die einzelnen Seiten. Bei der Seite Benutzer:TextsucheBot/Suchergebnis/2014-10-24_14-29-24 sehe ich dem Titel nicht an, wonach man gesucht hat, wäre halt praktischer, ist aber auch nicht schlimm so. Soweit dies von mir, einem zufriedenen Beta-Tester, 17:28, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Cool, danke fürs Feedback. Den Fehler werde ich beheben und sehen, wie ich die von dir vorgeschlagene Funktion umsetzen kann. -- 03:06, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ach ja, da wäre noch eine Sache: So wie ich das gesehen habe, suchte das Programm alle Namensräume durch in der Kategorie (und in den Unterkategorien). Da wir uns hier ja auf die Bilder beschränken, könntest du die Such-Parameter auf Kategorie UND Namensraum (=Datei) vom Benutzer einschränken lassen, das wäre dann nicht mehr ganz so zeitintensiv. 13:10, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Gute Idee. Ich denke, ich kann es so machen, dass man bei allen Suchen optional auch die Namensräume eingrenzen kann, während default alle Namensräume durchsucht werden. Danke für den Tipp! -- 14:45, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Immer wieder gerne, gib bescheid wenn die neue Version verfügbar ist 16:55, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe V 1.0.3 verfügbar gemacht: Download -- 19:37, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Und schon gibt es eine V 1.1.0: Download. -- 18:31, 17. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Plasmarelais! Hier eine Rückmeldung zu eben dieser Version: *8 Einstellungen -> Benutzereinstellungen anzeigen/ändern bewirkt ohne vorherige Eingabe von Einstellungen, dass sich das Programm schließt, ist das gewollt? *Guck dir dies Suchergebnis an : Benutzer:TextsucheBot/Suchergebnis/2014-11-18_13-29-06_Inhaltsverzeichnis an. Ich wollte im Namensraum Forum:! suchen, und er gibt mir Artikel aus. Ist das ein Fehler? Soweit dies von mir, einem zufriedenen Beta-Tester 13:26, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Besten Dank fürs schnelle Feedback, ich setz mich dran. -- 14:45, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Also, denn Abbruch habe ich gefixt. Das lag daran, dass bei dir noch gar keine Datei existierte. Die Sache mit der Namensraumsuche konnte ich nicht rekonstruieren, siehe Ergebnis. Ich werde es aber auch nochmal auf anderen Plattformen ausprobieren. Hast du im Hauptmenü die Suche in einem Namensraum 3 ausgewählt? -- 16:54, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ja, hab ich und dann 10 für ''Forum, vielleicht ist der Fehler ja auch nur in dem einen Namensraum, du hast es ja für Hilfe probiert 17:05, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Tatsache. Der Namensraum "Forum" ist ein benutzerdefinierter Namensraum und muss extra definiert werden. In alle den Jahren habe ich wohl nie nur in diesem NR gearbeitet und so fiel mir das nie auf. Aber jetzt sollte es hinhauen, etwa so wie hier. -- 18:05, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) TextsucheBot: Suchergebnis (2014-11-18_21-33-42) Die Suche vom 2014-11-18_21-33-42 mit den Suchparametern * Datum / Uhrzeit: 2014-11-18 / 21-33-42 * Art der Suche: in der Kategorie Überfällige Vorlage (In Arbeit) * Suchstring: i brachte folgendes Ergebnis. --TextsucheBot (Diskussion) 20:39, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC)